A tale of Nasu and Aisu
by FiioKiyoNightFever
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kecerobohan seorang Shion Kaito yang berbuah manis dengan Kamui Gakupo. . Maaf summary gaje XD Warning inside! (GakuKai).
1. Chapter 1

**Shion Kaito** ; siswa yang baru saja duduk di kelas 11 itu menyeka keringat di dahinya. Rambut birunya yang basah kuyup tampak berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari. Tentu saja basah kuyup, karena hampir setengah jam dia berdiri di lapangan bersama teman-teman seperjuangannya. Terlambat datang di pagi hari memang sebuah kutukan, apa lagi setelah ditetapkannya peraturan ketat oleh ketua OSIS tahun sebelumnya yang dilanjutkan oleh ketua OSIS baru.

Entahlah, sekalipun masa jabat **Kamui Gakupo** telah usai dan digantikan oleh teman seangkatan Kaito sendiri; **Sakine Meiko** , Kaito tetap saja tidak suka pada pemuda berambut ungu itu. Rasanya dia terlalu tegas dan membawa banyak aturan tak masuk akal, yang sialnya justru disetujui oleh para guru. Bahkan setelah tidak aktif pun, kakak tingkatnya yang kini sudah kelas 12 itu masih sering memantau kinerja penerusnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang Kaito khayalkan datang. Entah sejak kapan, namun kini pemuda berambut ungu itu berjalan ke arahnya. Nafasnya tertahan saat sepasang iris biru itu menatap lurus padanya.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** **: semua karakter Vocaloid adalah milik Yamaha Corporation dan perusahaan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Warning** **! Shounen-ai, Yaoi, dan sejenisnya, main pair (Gakupo/Kaito), ambigu, bahasa** **tidak** **baku dan** **tidak** **lulus EYD, typo(s), alur gaje, dll. Rate T for safe.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan ide, mohon maaf itu hanya kebetulan ^^**

.

.

A tale of Nasu and Aisu © Kayone Fiio.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa kuning, Kaito dan teman sejatinya **Kagamine Len** tengah membolak balik lembar buku PR. Ya, itu adalah kamar Len, dan mereka berdua sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama. Maklum lah, Kaito yang tidak terlalu pintar biasanya harus meminta bantuan teman sebangkunya itu demi kelangsungan hidup dan nilai-nilainya. Beruntung Len adalah anak yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, jadi tidak sulit untuk meminta bantuannya.

Tapi untuk kali ini? Batin Kaito ragu.

"Oy! Kau kenapa, Kaito-san? Mikirin sesuatu ya?" Tanya pemuda berambut kuning yang terlihat imut imut itu. Sejak di sekolah tadi dia memang merasakan ada yang aneh pada diri Kaito. Biasanya sih pemuda biru itu ceria dan hyperaktif, tapi belakangan ini dia jadi pendiam.

"Hah, apa? Ngg.. Gak apa-apa kok, Len." Jawab Kaito gugup.

"Masa? Dari tadi juga kau kelihatan BT. Mau cerita?" Tanya Len lagi.

Kaito tidak menjawab, hanya menggeleng sambil mengemasi buku-bukunya.

Mengerti akan keadaan temannya yang tak kunjung membaik, Len pun mencoba mengalihkan topik. "Oh ya, haus nih. Kau mau minum apa?"

Kaito yang masih cemberut mendadak tersenyum sumringah. "Es krim es krim!"

Len tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menebak permintaan temannya itu, tapi dia tetap bertanya, siapa tahu Kaito kini lebih memilih jus pisang daripada es krim. Lupakan!

Pemuda kuning itu pun beranjak dan keluar dari kamarnya, lalu tak lama berselang, dia kembali dengan segelas jus pisang dan semangkuk es krim matcha.

Tak tahan akan godaan makanan manis itu, Kaito segera menyendok es krim di depannya, lalu melahapnya dengan tergesa. Seketika wajah kusutnya berubah menjadi ceria.

"Oh jadi kau BT hanya gara-gara kekurangan asupan es krim?" Celetuk Len usai menyesap minumannya.

"Bukan sih." Jawab Kaito tanpa benar-benar menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Terus apa?"

Kaito menggaruk pelipisnya. "Ano. Aku mau minta bantuanmu, Len. Tapi- tapi, aku gak begitu yakin kau mau bantu."

Kedua mata Len melebar dengan alis yang ikut terangkat. "Bantu apa memangnya?"

"Bantu ngasih pelajaran sama seseorang."

Len mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksudnya? Terus seseorang siapa? Yang jelas dong, aku kan gak ngerti."

Kaito menghela nafas. "Uhm, kau bisa kan minta nomor HP Kamui Gakupo dari kakakmu?"

Len yang masih kebingungan hanya mengangguk. Tentu saja bisa, karena kakak kembarnya, **Kagamine Rin** adalah pengurus OSIS. Merupakan hal yang wajib bagi mereka untuk memiliki kontak sesama anggota bahkan senior.

Kaito menyeringai. "Baguslah. Aku cuma minta tolong itu aja kok."

"Uhm, jadi kau benar-benar mau ngerjain dia?" Tanya Len sedikit cemas.

"Iya." Jawab Kaito mantap. "Kau tahu kan dari dulu aku gak suka sama dia? Lagi pula kau kan tahu aku punya rencana semacam ini dari dulu, tapi belum pernah terwujud?" Lanjutnya sambil memainkan sendok.

Len mengangguk. "Tahu sih. Tapi aku fikir kau sudah melupakan semua kejadian itu. Uhm, maksudku soal Gumi-san yang-"

Belum selesai Len bicara, Kaito tiba-tiba tersedak es krim.

"Ehh, kenapa?" Len segera menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya dengan penuh rasa iba.

"Uhuk uhuk. Bukan masalah itu, baka!" Bentak Kaito. "Aku tidak suka karena dia sok berkuasa di sekolah! Sekarang pun dia masih sering hukum orang, kan?"

Len menggaruk tengguknya. "Ooh. Jadi gara-gara sering dihukum? Itu sih salah kita sendiri yang gak taat aturan."

"Iya tapi kan dia berlebihan. Inget gak gimana dia mempermalukan kita waktu kelas 10? Udah di suruh hormat bendera setengah jam, di suruh minta maaf ke tiap kelas pula, cuma gara-gara bolos piket mingguan. Aku sama Leon bahkan pernah di skors 3 hari gara-gara dilaporin ke kepala sekolah karena ketahuan ngerokok." Cerocos Kaito dengan wajah memerah.

Len tertegun. "Iya juga sih. Tapi itu kan udah lama, dan sekarang dia gak sebangke itu kok. Malahan galakan Meiko-san loooh."

"Ah tetep aja Len, aku gak bisa lupa kejadian itu. Kejadian kemarin, dan kejadian lainnya. Pokoknya aku benci Kamui Gakupo itu, Titik!"

"Ck ck ck. Jangan berlebihan gitu kalau benci." Len menahan ucapannya sejenak lalu menatap Kaito dengan serius. "Nanti jadi cinta lho." Lanjutnya.

Sontak saja Kaito terlompat. "Apa katamu? Kau fikir aku ini apa?!" Tanpa fikir panjang, pemuda biru itu langsung menerjang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, Kaito mulai menggelitiki Len dengan buas.

"AMPUUUUUN! HAHAHA. AMPUN! JANGAAAAAN, KAITO! LEPASIIIIIINNNN! AMPUUUUN!" Suara cempreng itu menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Sementara itu dari luar kamar, terlihat Rin yang tengah berdiri sambil mengunyah salad jeruk. Kedua matanya menyipit sejak suara nista itu lolos dari kamar adik kembarnya. Dengan mengendap-endap, gadis imut itu berjinjit menuju pintu kamar Len. Dalam hati dia menghitung 1, 2, 3 dan KLIK. Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Len dan Kaito yang tengah duduk manis sambil membaca buku.

"Eh?" Rin menggaruk pita di kepalanya. Kedua mahluk itu hanya menoleh lalu nyengir dan melambaikan tangan, membuat Rin semakin bingung.

Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah, dia pun kembali dan menutup pintu. "Mungkin tadi itu efek manga Yaoi yang aku baca." Gumamnya sambil berlalu, meninggalkan aroma jeruk yang amat sangat memabukkan.

"Fyuhh. Hampir saja. Bisa berabe kan kalau Onee-chan sampai lihat." Gumam Len sambil mengipas-ngipas hidungnya.

.

.

.

.

Suatu sore di sekolah.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Kaito yang terlihat sangat bersemangat segera keluar dari kelasnya, disusul Len yang terlihat gelisah.

"Kaito-san..." Ujar Len sambil berjalan lambat. "Kau yakin kita tidak akan kena masalah?"

Kaito berhenti, membiarkan Len menyusulnya. "Masalah apa ya?"

"Soal Gakupo-san itu. Soal pesan yang kau kirim tadi." Bisik Len, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mendengarnya.

Kaito tertawa sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. "Tenang Len. Yang dapat masalah itu dia, bukan kita. Lagi pula semua jejak pesan sama nomornya udah gak ada."

"Aku tahu. Tapi- apa itu gak keterlaluan?"

Kaito menghela nafas. "Len.. Len.. Kita kan cuma bikin dia bolos, apa yang keterlaluan? Dan lagi dia juga sering keterlaluan sama orang lain."

"Dia kelihatan panik tadi. Kau lihat kan? Gimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dan-"

"Udahlah Len, tenang! Kalaupun iya ketahuan, aku gak bakal libatin kamu kok." Potong Kaito sambil membuang muka.

Pemuda biru itu mulai tidak nyaman dengan sikap temannya yang tidak terlalu mendukung. Sementara itu Len mulai celingukan melihat beberapa kakak kelasnya berkerumun di hampir sepanjang jalan menuju parkiran.

"Eh, ada apa ya?" Kaito mulai merasa tidak enak.

Len yang menemukan titik terang akhirnya berlari kecil menuju gadis berpita yang mirip dengannya. "Oy, Onee-chan!"

Rin menoleh. 'Sekedar informasi, mereka berdua memang beda kelas karena alasan kembar'. "Hey, Len."

"Ada apa ini rame-rame?" Tanya Len yang mendekati kakak kembarnya, sementara Kaito tampak cengo di belakang.

Wajah Rin berubah serius. "Itu. Ada kabar katanya Kamui-san kecelakaan tadi siang. Jadi kita mau jenguk dia, kalian ikut?" Tanya Rin ragu, karena dia tahu kalau keduanya tidak terlalu suka pada Gakupo. Dan lagi, dia merasa tidak enak jika harus mengajak Kaito nebeng di mobil **Gumi** , mengingat keduanya pernah pacaran di kelas 10.

Seketika, kedua pemuda di depan Rin tercengang. Kecelakaan? Tadi siang?

Melihat kediaman keduanya, Rin pun berinisiatif untuk pergi. "Ya udah aku duluan ya."

Kaito tampak shock. "Len!"

Len tidak menjawab, hanya menatap tajam ke arah Kaito.

"Len aku gak bermaksud-"

Tanpa mendengarkan Kaito, Len segera berlari menjauh meninggalkan Kaito yang terlihat sangat panik. "Onee-chan, tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

Esoknya harinya.

Kaito terduduk di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit dengan penampilan rapi. Sebenarnya hari masih sangat pagi, tapi rasa bersalahnya membuat dia ingin segera melihat keadaan Kamui Gakupo. Ya, ini semua salahnya. Dan rasa bersalahnya terus bertambah setelah Len mengirim pesan yang menyudutkannya. Pemuda kuning itu bahkan mengancam tidak akan bicara lagi dengannya jika Kaito tidak meminta maaf pada Gakupo.

Kaito mengacak rambut birunya yang semula rapi lalu menarik-nariknya. Dia benar-benar gugup, dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Tidak mungkin dia diam di sana seharian, tapi untuk masuk ke ruangan rawat Gakupo pun dia tidak berani. Dia berfikir dan terus berfikir hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa melayang-layang.

Bersama seorang suster, dia berjalan menuju kamar rawat Gakupo yang berada di lantai atas. Kamar yang terletak cukup jauh dari keramaian.

"Silahkan." Ujar suster dengan name tag **Yuzuki Yukari** seraya membukakan pintu kamar. Suster muda itu lalu pamit dan meninggalkan Kaito sendiri di ambang pintu.

Pemuda berambut biru itu sempat berdecak kagum melihat interior kamar yang mewah dengan fasilitas lengkap. Di sana terdapat tempat tidur pasien, tempat tidur tunggu, sofa yang cukup besar, juga beberapa kursi, meja dan rak. Mungkin kamar VIP atau semacamnya, karena dia tahu kalau Gakupo termasuk salah satu siswa kaya raya di sekolah. Biaya rawat yang tinggi tentunya tidak akan jadi masalah untuknya.

Kaito melangkah perlahan, khawatir akan membangunkan Gakupo yang tampak sedang tertidur. Pandangannya memindai seisi ruangan, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seorangpun kecuali Gakupo sendiri. Entah ini baik atau justru buruk, mengingat tujuannya kemari adalah untuk meminta maaf. Mungkin mereka akan lebih leluasa jika bicara empat mata, tapi dia juga bingung karena Gakupo belum terbangun.

Karena merasa tidak enak, Kaito akhirnya berbalik dan berniat kembali tapi suara berat itu menghentikannya.

"Hi, siapa di sana?"

Dengan perasaan gugup dan sedikit kaget, Kaito berusaha untuk tenang dan kembali. "Uh, aku Shion Kaito. Teman sekelas **Megurine Luka**."

Entah kenapa Kaito malah menyebut nama Luka, padahal dia bisa mengatakan hal lain sepeti adik kelasmu, orang yang sering dihukum olehmu, dan sebagainya. Lagi pula Gakupo pasti mengenalnya, walaupun sebagai siswa yang sering berbuat onar. Satu-satunya alasan Gakupo bertanya tadi hanyalah karena dia tidak membuka mata.

Gakupo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu mengatur posisinya. "Oh. Senang bertemu denganmu. Duduklah!"

Kaito tertegun. Baru kali ini dia mendengar suara Gakupo yang terkesan lembut dan merdu, tak seperti biasanya. "Ba-baiklah."

Kaito melangkah perlahan, lalu duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang tempat Gakupo berbaring. Letak kursi yang cukup dekat membuat Kaito merasa gugup karena posisinya kini sejajar dengan wajah Gakupo yang menoleh. Ya, pemuda ungu itu menoleh untuk menciptakan kontak mata dengannya. Terlihat jelas perban yang melingkari kepalanya juga luka memar di sebagian besar wajahnya.

Seolah bisa membaca kegugupan pada pemuda di sampingnya, Gakupo membuka pembicaraan. "Kau ke sini sendiri?"

"Uhm, iya. Maaf aku tak sempat ke sini kemarin." Jawab Kaito. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat bingkisan yang dia bawa, untuk mengalihkan rasa gugup.

"Oh iya iya. Temanmu yang kembar itu kemarin kesini." Entah dari mana Gakupo tahu, yang pasti Kaito tidak pernah menyangka kalau orang seperti Gakupo bisa memperhatikan siapa saja yang berteman dengannya.

"Iya."

"Hmm, apa itu untukku?" Tanya Gakupo sambil menatap plastik berisi buah-buahan di tangan Kaito.

"Ah, iya. Maaf." Kaito beranjak untuk meletakan bingkisannya di sebuah meja yang cukup penuh dengan bingkisan lainnya. Dia lalu kembali duduk dan terdiam.

Menit berlalu namun suasana masih terasa hening. Kaito benar-benar kikuk, dan tidak tahu harus memulai semuanya dari mana. Dia hanya berharap ada sebuah keajaiban yang membawanya kembali ke waktu di mana dia akan mengirim pesan itu, lalu membatalkannya. Ah, andai saja.

"Jadi kau ada keperluan lain?" Tanya Gakupo memecah suasana.

Kaito yang tengah menunduk kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Tanpa dia duga, tatapan Gakupo tertuju tepat ke arahnya sehingga mata mereka bertemu. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang saat iris birunya terkunci beberapa saat dengan iris berwarna senada di depannya.

"Uhm, ya. Sebenarnya, aku mau- minta maaf."

Gakupo menyipitkan matanya. "Huh? Untuk apa? Untuk kesalahanmu minggu lalu yang kesiangan itu?" Tebaknya asal.

Kaito ternganga sejenak. "B- bukan!" Jujur saja dia merasa kesal karena di saat seperti ini pun seniornya masih saja ingat akan hukuman.

"Lantas apa? Aku rasa kita gak punya masalah."

Kaito menelan ludah. "Pesan singkat itu." Gumamnya dengan wajah pucat.

Gakupo semakin bingung. "Pesan? Pesan apa? Yang jelas bicaranya!"

Menyadari kejengkelan yang tersirat dari ucapan kakak kelasnya itu, Kaito kembali mengumpulkan keberanian. Setidaknya dia sudah siap jika Gakupo akan menendangnya keluar setelah ini. Tentu saja dia siap, karena Gakupo sendiri tidak mungkin bisa menendangnya dalam keadaan selemah itu.

"Aku yang kemarin mengirim pesan tentang ajakan bertemu di sebuah cafe atas nama pacarmu, Luka." Kaito menunduk, tak sanggup menatap Gakupo.

Gakupo terdiam sejenak. "Terus?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Batin Kaito frustasi. Tapi dia masih berusaha untuk kembali bicara dan menatap seniornya. "Aku sengaja melakukan itu karena ingin mengerjaimu."

"Hmm, terus?" Lagi-lagi Gakupo melayangkan respon yang terdengar cuek.

Kaito kembali menunduk- malu. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku melakukannya karena kau sering menghukumku. Aku tahu hari itu kau ada rapat OSIS, dan aku juga tahu betul hukuman apa yang akan didapat oleh siswa yang bolos sejak jam istirahat. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura sebagai Luka dan mengatakan bahwa ada hal darurat, karena aku fikir hanya dengan cara itulah aku bisa memancingmu untuk keluar dari lingkungan sekolah." Kaito menghentikan kalimatnya lalu menatap Gakupo yang masih memasang ekspresi datar.

"Sebelumnya, aku juga tahu kalau Luka hari itu tidak masuk karena ada kepentingan mendesak dan aku tidak yakin jika dia akan mengirim pesan padamu dalam keadaan sibuk. Lalu- sesuai harapanku, kau ternyata pergi tergesa, tak lama setelah aku mengirimkan pesan itu." Kaito kembali tertunduk dengan perasaan malu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi sumpah, aku tidak bermaksud mencelakaimu seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin kau bolos, dan dihukum. Itu saja." Kaito mulai terisak tanpa menatap Gakupo. Dia benar-benar lega dan sudah siap atas apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Suasana berubah hening untuk beberapa saat, hingga tak lama kemudian suara tawa pelan terdengar. Kaito mendongak dan heran setengah mati melihat Gakupo yang tengah tertawa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kebencian di wajahnya.

"Jadi hanya karena itu kau meminta maaf?" Tanya Gakupo menahan tawa.

Kaito terdiam.

"Shion. Harus ku akui kalau kau sangat jantan karena berani menceritakan kesalahanmu. Tapi sayangnya, kau ataupun pesanmu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaanku."

DEG!

Kaito ternganga. "Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Soal pesan itu? Haha, aku bahkan tidak sempat mengecek pesan masuk saat itu."

Kaito benar-benar terkejut. "Lalu kenapa kau terlihat panik dan pergi dari sekolah dengan terburu-buru?"

"Sama sekali bukan urusanmu." Jawab Gakupo santai. "Dan omong-omong soal pesan tipuan semacam itu, hmm bukan hal yang aneh untukku. Aku sering mendapatkannya. Kau tahu lah, banyak gadis di luar sana yang ngefans padaku." Gakupo terkekeh bangga.

Sebenarnya Kaito ingin sekali menjitak Gakupo jika dia adalah Len. Tapi dia tetap berusaha bersikap manis dan sopan. "Jadi, aku-"

"Ya. Dan jujur saja aku sedikit heran karena biasanya yang mengirim pesan semacam itu adalah perempuan." Gakupo kembali tertawa melihat wajah Kaito yang memerah.

Kaito mendengus antara kesal, bingung dan malu yang semakin menjadi. Ini konyol, batinnya. Jika tahu seperti ini, dia tidak akan pernah menceritakan tindakan konyolnya itu. Dia benar-benar menyesal!

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi." Gumam Kaito sambil bangkit dan membuang muka.

Gakupo berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Ti-tidak. Kau harus tetap di sini."

"Lho, kenapa? Kau bilang aku sama sekali gak ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaanmu, jadi aku tidak bersalah." Sikap sopan yang semula Kaito suguhkan perlahan berubah. Kini dia lebih seperti Kaito biasa yang membenci seniornya.

"Tentu saja kau bersalah! Biar bagaimana pun kau sudah berniat jahat padaku. Dan kau harus menebus kesalaan itu." Ujar Gakupo sedikit gemetar.

Kaito hanya menghela nafas lalu beranjak dari tempatnya- berniat keluar. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari wajah lawan bicaranya yang terlihat memucat.

Gakupo memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat, namun tetap berusaha bicara. "Hey, Shion. Apa kau tidak mendengar- Khhh!"

Pekikian cukup keras dari pemuda ungu itu cukup untuk membuat Kaito menoleh. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat ia melihat Gakupo menekan dadanya sendiri dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Dia pun mendekat, memastikan bahwa seniornya itu tidak bercanda.

"Kau kenapa, Gakupo-san?" Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali kecuali erangan yang mulai melemah. "Aku- aku akan memanggil Dokter." Ujar Kaito panik. Baru saja dia berbalik dan hendak melangkah, sebuah tangan besar menahannya.

"Tetap di sini. Ku mohon." Bisik Gakupo tanpa membuka mata. Tangannya meremas kuat tangan Kaito dan menekankan tangan kecil itu ke dadanya sendiri, hingga pemiliknya meringis.

Kaito bisa merasakan suhu panas dari tubuh Gakupo, namun tangannya terasa sangat dingin. Ditatapnya wajah Gakupo yang terlihat sangat lemah, dan sungguh! Itu membuatnya merasa bersalah bahkan setelah dia tahu yang sebenarnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Author's note:

Hi semua! Fiio disini, salam kenal! *sungkem* salam kenal juga dari Kiyo yang katanya belum bisa nulis story di sini ^^ Sekedar info perkenalan, akun ini dikelola oleh sepasang saudari kembar yang kebetulan sama-sama suka menulis tapi dengan cara berbeda /siapayangnanya XD

Well, ini dalah story pertama Fiio yang baru saja dibuat dan dipublish begitu saja dengan maksud coba-coba. Sebenarnya ragu, tapi atas kecintaan Fiio sama si Ungu dan si Biru, jadilah fic gaje, dengan bahasa gaje, jalan cerita gaje, dan gaje lainnya.

Untuk rate di kasih T, karena sejauh ini gak ada adegan aneh-aneh. Tapi disarankan untuk baca warning di awal story ya, untuk beberapa hal yang harus Fiio sampaikan sebelum kalian benar-benar baca fic ini. ^^ Dan memungkinkan juga sih rate nya berubah kalau Fiio tiba-tiba ada ide buat bikin lemon *digampar*

Anyway, dikarenakaan Fiio adalah author baru, kritik dan saran kalian sangatlah berharga untuk kelangsungan hidup fic ini. Jadi mohon review jika kalian berkenan ^^ Tengkyu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: semua karakter Vocaloid adalah milik Yamaha Corporation dan perusahaan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Warning** **! Shounen-ai, Yaoi, dan sejenisnya, main pair (Gakupo/Kaito), ambigu, bahasa** **tidak** **baku dan** **tidak** **lulus EYD, typo(s), alur gaje, dll. Rate T for safe.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan ide, mohon maaf itu hanya kebetulan ^^**

.

.

A tale of Nasu and Aisu © Kayone Fiio.

.

.

.

Gakupo membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit rumah sakit dengan sebuah lampu menyala yang membuat matanya sakit. Dia lalu kembali menenggelamkan sepasang iris biru indah itu dalam kelopak mata lelahnya. Pusing.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun." Ujar suara familiar di dekatnya.

Gakupo menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah muda yang tengah duduk di sofa. Letak sofa yang menghadap ke tempat tidur pasien memudahkannya untuk melihat jelas siapa yang duduk di sana. "Yuuma?" Gumamnya nyaris berbisik.

Pemuda bernama Yuuma itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mendekat. "Maaf aku baru bisa kesini sekarang, Gaku. Aku sangat sedih. Harusnya aku mengantarmu waktu itu."

Gakupo tertawa pelan melihat sahabat sejak kecil sekaligus kakak dari pacarnya itu nyaris menangis. "Hey, gak apa-apa. Kau bicara seolah kita bukan teman."

Yuuma tersenyum lega lalu meraih segelas air dari meja kecil. "Minumlah, kau pasti haus."

Gakupo mengangguk lalu berusaha mengatur posisinya untuk minum. Tidak terlalu sulit, karena Yuuma sudah meletakan sedotan di dalamnya.

"Kau kesini sendiri?" Tanya Gakupo masih dengan suara lirihnya.

"Ya. Tapi tadi aku di sini sama sepupumu. Dia minta ijin keluar sebentar untuk bawa perlengkapan katanya." Jawab Yuuma seraya kembali duduk di sofa.

Belum sempat Gakupo bertanya lebih, pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut biru berdiri di ambang pintu. Kedua tangannya memeluk sebuah tas besar. "Kau sudah bangun, Nii-san? Syukurlah." Ujarnya riang.

Gakupo tercengang. Kedua matanya melebar mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari seorang Shion Kaito. Selain karena sebutan Nii-san, dia juga heran melihat pemuda biru itu masuk ke kamarnya. Seingatnya, Kaito berniat pergi setelah keduanya berbicara panjang lebar tentang kecelakaan itu. Dia juga ingat bagaimana Kaito menangis dan meminta maaf atas hal yang bukan salahnya.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali Shion. Aku harus segera pulang karena jam besuk sudah mau habis." Yuuma melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 19.37. "Aku tidak tega meninggalkan Gaku sendirian tadi."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah menunggu, Yuuma-san." Jawab Kaito ramah. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur pasien dan mendekati Gakupo yang masih terlihat bingung.

Yuuma merapikan pakaiannya lalu bergabung. "Oh ya, Gaku. Kenapa kau belum pernah mengenalkan sepupumu ini padaku?" Wajah mungilnya menoleh ke arah Kaito dengan senyuman manis.

Sepupu? Jerit Gakupo dalam hati. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini dia benar-benar tidak mengerti! Awalnya dia kecelakaan, lalu bertemu dengan Kaito, dan sekarang anak itu sudah menjadi sepupunya? Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut memikirkan itu. Dia pun memilih untuk memejamkan mata.

Melihat keadaan Gakupo yang tidak lebih baik, Yuuma berinisiatif untuk segera pergi. "Oh ya, aku harus pulang sekarang. Cepat sembuh ya, Gaku!" Ujarnya seraya mengusap-usap rambut Gakupo yang tersebar di atas perban. Pemuda berambut ungu itu tidak merespon, hanya memejamkan mata seolah tengah terlelap.

Setelah Yuuma benar-benar keluar, Kaito menggusur kursi kecil sedekat mungkin dengan tempat tidur pasien lalu duduk di sana. Pembawaannya yang semula tenang berubah gugup. "Gakupo-san?" Bisiknya.

Gakupo membuka mata lebar-lebar. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Shion? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Memagnya kenapa? Kau tidak mau ya aku ada di sini? Padahal kan kau sendiri yang menahanku untuk tidak pergi tadi." Ujar Kaito santai.

Gakupo meringis. "Ok, aku tahu. Tapi kenapa kau bisa ada di sini malam-malam dan- kenapa Yuuma bilang kau sepupuku?"

Kaito tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya ingin menemanimu di sini."

Gakupo mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksudmu? Jadi kau berpura-pura menjadi sepupuku agar bisa menginap- uhm maksudku menemaniku di sini?"

"Bukan hanya itu. Tadi ibumu datang kesini sebentar, tapi kau masih tak sadarkan diri. Kebetulan aku masih menunggumu di sini dan kami mengobrol panjang lebar. Dia sangat khawatir mendengar kabar bahwa kepalamu cedera serius." Cerocos Kaito.

"Lalu dia-"

"Ya! Dia memintaku untuk menjagamu di sini." Potong Kaito dengan tebakan jitu.

Gakupo semakin kebingungan. "Semudah itukah?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena tidak ada yang merawatmu di sini, benar kan? Lagi pula dia kelihatannya menyukaiku." Pemuda biru itu tertawa renyah.

Gakupo hanya terdiam. Dia rasa anak ini mempunyai gangguan jiwa kepribadian ganda atau semacamnya, karena seingatnya, Kaito yang dia temui sebelum pingsan tadi tidak seperti ini.

"Ngh, aku masih tidak mengerti." Erang Gakupo sambil memegangi kedua sisi pelipisnya. Matanya ikut terpejam, namun kali ini sangat rapat.

"Sssshhh." Kaito merenggut kedua tangan seniornya itu lalu menariknya perlahan dan menggenggamnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat pemiliknya terkejut dan membelalakan mata. "Aku akan merawatmu di sini sampai kau sembuh. Kau mengerti kan?"

"K-kenapa?" Bisik Gakupo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku merasa bersalah atas kejadian itu."

"Sudah aku bilang, semua itu bukan salahmu, Shion!"

"Aku tahu, aku percaya. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak karena merencanakan tindakan bodoh seperti itu. Maafkan aku ya, Gakupo-san."

Gakupo terdiam sejenak lalu membuang nafasnya yang tertahan selama beberapa detik. Mendengar kata maaf dari orang-orang sekitarnya memang hal yang lumrah, tapi kata maaf setulus ini?

"Kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Kaito memperjelas.

Gakupo mengangguk. "Ya, terserah kau saja. Tapi- lepaskan tanganku!"

Secara refleks Kaito melepaskan genggamannya kemudian menunduk malu. Kenapa dia bisa menggenggam tangan orang lain tanpa ijin? Mungkinkah dia terbawa suasana manis ini sehingga dia lupa bahwa seseorang di depannya adalah Kamui Gakupo, orang yang pernah dia benci?

"Tidurlah! Aku juga pusing." Gumam Gakupo.

"Di mana?" Tanya Kaito.

"Di sofa bed atau di mana terserah kau lah." Jawab Gakupo ketus sambil membalikkan badan.'

Kaito tidak berbicara lagi namun menarik selimut biru dari tasnya. Dia lalu berbaring di atas kasur penunggu yang terletak di samping ranjang pasien. Hanya tingginya saja yang membedakan.

"Kau? Kenapa kau tidur di-" Ucapan Gakupo terhenti saat melihat Shion yang aneh itu sudah memejamkan mata dengan tubuh terbalut selimut. Secepat itukah dia tidur? Atau hanya berpura-pura saja? Gakupo bertanya-tanya dalam hati namun kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan sesuatu saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di sekolah.

Kaito tengah duduk di bangkunya sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan. Sesekali dia menguap dan melirik jam tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 10 pagi. Sebuah keajaiban untuk seorang Kaito yang biasanya kesiangan. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah datang pun hanya sedikit, karena waktu masuk memang jam 7 tepat.

Tanpa Kaito sadari, seorang pemuda imut berambut kuning datang dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia tidak langsung menyapa, namun menatap Kaito dengan tatapan yang aneh. Entah karena temannya itu datang terlalu pagi atau karena kantung mata tebal menghiasi wajah cerahnya.

"Kaito-san?" Sapa Len akhirnya.

Kaito yang tidak merasa kaget hanya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tumben kau datang sepagi ini." Len kembali berbasa basi.

"Ano.. Aku tidak tidur di rumah."

"Begitu." Len mengangguk-angguk. "Oh ya, aku minta maaf soal sms waktu itu."

Kaito tertawa kecil. "Santai aja Len. Aku tahu kok kamu waktu itu marah. Lagi pula itu memang salahku."

Len tersenyum. "Terus bagaimana? Kau sudah minta maaf dan menceritakan semuanya 'kan?"

Kaito mengangguk.

Senyum Len memudar, digantikan oleh ekspresi serius. "Apa katanya?"

"Begitulah." Jawab Kaito sekenanya.

"Apa dia marah?" Tanya Len lagi dengan wajah penasaran.

Kaito menggeleng, dan seketika itu juga mata belo Len terbelalak bagaikan ingin keluar.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku harus rawat dia selama sakit." Jawab Kaito buru-buru, sedikit berbohong. Entah apa tujuannya, yang pasti dia tidak ingin Len tahu yang sebenarnya tentang kejadian itu. Dia tetap menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa kecelakaan Gakupo bukan karena kesalahannya.

Ajaibnya, pemuda kuning itu percaya begitu saja, padahal Kaito bukan orang yang pandai berbohong apa lagi pada Len yang mempunyai insting kuat.

"Aku benar-benar salut padamu, Kaito-san. Kau memang salah, tapi mau bertanggung jawab." Ujar Len sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya.

"Ya, tentu saja Len. Hampir saja aku membunuh orang lain hanya karena perasaan benci yang tak berdasar. Anggap saja ini caraku menebus kesalahan." Sesal Kaito, seolah-olah semua itu benar-benar salahnya.

Len tersenyum. "Jadi sekarang kau sudah tidak benci lagi padanya?"

Kaito mengangguk. "Lagi pula setelah difikir-fikir, Kamui Gakupo itu orangnya baik. Cuma dia agak tertutup sih." Ungkapnya tanpa peduli akan respon Len yang sedikit fudanshi itu.

"Oh, akhirnya. Benar kan apa kataku waktu itu?" Goda Len.

Kaito memutar kepalanya. "Permisi, kata-kata yang mana ya?"

Len pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah temannya yang memerah.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin bagi Kaito untuk pergi ke rumah sakit setiap sore hari. Tidak terasa juga sudah hampir dua minggu dia menjadi perawat pribadi Kamui Gakupo dan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bersama pemuda yang awalnya dia benci itu. Semuanya tidak terlalu buruk setelah dia benar-benar mengenal pemuda berambut ungu itu.

Pintu kamar rawat Gakupo tiba-tiba terbuka sesesaat sebelum Kaito menyentuh kenponya. Seorang gadis berambut hijau keluar dari sana membuat Kaito terpaku.

"Oh, hi Kaito." Sapa Gumi seramah mungkin.

Kaito tidak menjawab, namun menggeser tubuhnya untuk membiarkan gadis itu lewat. Setelah Gumi berjalan tergesa melewatinya, Kaito segera masuk ke kamar rawat Gakupo.

"Hey, aku fikir kamu gak akan datang malam ini." Ujar Gakupo seraya berjalan perlahan menuju sofa. Ditangannya terdapat segelas jus berwarna orange yang Kaito yakini adalah jus wortel.

Kaito tidak menjawab karena perhatiannya tersita oleh Gakupo yang kini sudah lancar berjalan walaupun dalam jarak dekat. Perban di kepalanya pun sudah di lepas dan tinggal menyisakan bekas luka jahitan. "Uhm, kau sudah lebih baik, Gakupo-san?"

Gakupo mengangguk, lalu duduk di sofa. "Ya, aku sudah bisa ke toilet sendiri." Candanya.

Kaito tertawa lalu membereskan apapun yang terlihat berantakan di sana. Saat dia merapikan tempat tidur, selembar foto terjatuh ke lantai membuatnya secara refleks mengambil dan melihat foto tersebut tanpa maksud melanggar privasi.

Kedua matanya terbelalak, dan tubuhnya mematung, hingga tak lama kemudian sebuah tangan besar merebut foto itu dari belakangnya.

"Sebaiknya jangan dilihat. Ini memalukan." Ujar Gakupo dingin. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sana dengan kedua kaki terjuntai ke bawah.

"Maaf." Kaito menunduk.

"Gak apa-apa, Kaito." Gakupo tersenyum.

"Maaf aku tanya lagi. Tapi, siapa laki-laki di foto itu?" Tanya Kaito sambil mendongak dan berusaha menatap pemuda yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Gakupo menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatap sejenak foto di tangannya. "Setahuku namanya Hiyama, guru les Luka."

Kaito sedikit terkejut. Guru les? Lalu kenapa di foto itu dia mencium Luka? Bukankah Luka adalah pacar Gakupo? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berdengung di fikirannya, namun menguap begitu saja saat ia hendak menyuarakannya.

"Aku fikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan ini padamu." Gakupo kini balas menatap Kaito. "Sebenarnya hal inilah yang berhubungan dengan kecelakaanku waktu itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dulu kau berfikir bahwa sms mu yang membuat aku pergi terburu-buru dari sekolah lalu ngebut dan kecelakaan, kan?" Gakupo balik bertanya, disusul anggukan mantap dari Kaito. "Penyebab yang sebenarnya adalah ini." Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan foto ciuman mesra Luka bersama seorang pria berkacamata.

Kaito terdian sejenak untuk menatap foto itu. "Bagaimana bisa foto ini ada padamu?"

"Entahlah. Awalnya seseorang tak di kenal mengirimkan pesan yang mengatakan bahwa keduanya berada di sebuah hotel. Aku tidak begitu percaya, tapi penerror itu mengirimkan bukti foto-foto kebersamaan mereka, jadi aku berniat menyusulnya." Gakupo menjeda ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya terror ini bukan pertama kali, tapi aku rasa ini sudah keterlaluan. Kalau hanya pegangan tangan, pelukan atau semacamnya aku masih bisa memaklumi. Tapi kalau sampai seperti ini? Ck. Luka bahkan gak pernah menjengukku kemari." Lanjutnya dengan senyum pedih.

Kaito ikut sedih melihatnya, namun dia hanya bisa diam dan menatapnya. "Bagaimana dengan Yuuma? Apa dia tahu soal ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku gak berani menceritakan ini. Takutnya nanti dia kecewa, karena biar bagaimana pun dia sangat mendukung hubunganku dengan adiknya."

Kaito mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang semakin sedih.

"Oh ya, soal bagaimana foto ini ada padaku, aku menemukannya terselip di bawah bantal dua hari lalu."

Wajah Kaito yang sedih seketika berubah panik. "Maksudmu penerror itu pernah masuk kesini? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana kalau dia melukaimu?"

"Tenanglah, tidak ada yang akan melukaiku kok. Eh? Hey!" Kalimat Gakupo terhenti saat secara tiba-tiba Kaito memeluknya dari depan. Tempat tidurnya yang cukup tinggi membuat tubuh keduanya hampir sejajar, sehingga Kaito bisa menempatkan wajahnya di belakang bahu Gakupo.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Kaito.

Gakupo tidak menjawab, tidak juga mencegahnya meminta maaf. Dia menganggap ini adalah sebagian bentuk dari kepedulian Kaito padanya, karena biar bagaimanapun keduanya sudah saling mengenal dan melewati banyak waktu bersama. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia menggerakkan tangannya dan membalas pelukan pemuda itu. "Terimakasih."

Kaito melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi setidaknya sekarang kau tahu yang sebenarnya, kan?"

Gakupo tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Uhm, Kaito- apa kau sudah tidak membenciku?"

Kaito terkekeh lalu duduk di kursi kecil dekat tempat tidur. "Untuk apa aku repot-repot kesini kalau aku membencimu?"

Gakupo tertawa kecil. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu sangat benci padaku dulu?"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, Gakupo-san."

"Ya ya. Memang sudah biasanya anak nakal membenci senior yang baik." Ejek Gakupo.

"Oh, jadi kau menganggapku aku anak nakal?"

"Ya, setidaknya sampai aku kenal siapa kau yang sebenarnya. Kau hanya kurang perhatian, benar kan?" Tanya Gakupo yang lebih terdengar seperti tebakan.

Kaito tidak menjawab.

Gakupo menatapnya lekat. "Aku dengar kau tinggal sendirian. Benar?"

Kaito mengangguk. "Orangtuaku tinggal di kota lain dan aku menyewa apartment."

Gakupo mengangguk, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya hingga dia bersandar di tempat tidur dengan kaki selonjoran.

"Aku dengar kau juga tinggal sendirian. Ibumu bilang kau memilih untuk tinggal di sini daripada ikut dengannya ataupun ayahmu." Kali ini Kaito yang menatap Gakupo.

Gakupo menoleh. "Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku ikut mereka jika mereka sudah tak utuh lagi? Lagipula kehidupanku di sini terjamin kok."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Oh ya, kapan kita pulang?" Tanya Gakupo akhirnya.

Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kita?"

"Iya kita. Kau kan masih harus merawatku sampai sembuh. Jadi untuk sementara kau harus tinggal di rumahku."

"Memangnya boleh?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kita kan sama sama laki-laki." Jawab Gakupo yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan bantal dari Kaito. Keduanya lalu tertawa dengan manis.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Author's note** : Hi semua, Fiio kembali! *peluk readers satu-satu*

Mohon maaf atas update yang tertunda, karena kebetulan Fiio agak sibuk belakangan ini dan sedikit sulit mengembangkan ide. Tapi tenang aja, atas kecintaan Fiio sama si terong dan si es krim, fic ini akan terus di update sampai akhir ^^

Sekali lagi, kritik dan saran kalian sangat sangat berharga untuk kelangsungan hidup Fiio- uhm, maksudnya fic ini. Rasanya semangat aja gitu kalau ada yang ngasih krisar XD

.

 **Balas review**

 **LolLol** : Hi, makasih udah menyempatkan review. Soal endingnya, hmm entah ending apa ya yang pasti bukan sad ending kok, karena Fiio juga anti sih sama sad ending XD

.

Sekian dan terimakasih. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya *kiss*


End file.
